Vital statistics list homicide as the leading or second most frequent cause of death for black American males between the ages of 15 and 29. The homicide rate is ten times higher for black than white men, and has contributed to a decline in the life expectancy of black men between 1960 and 1970. Yet little is known about these men who die of homicide, for vital statistics records only such limited information as age, occupation, and marital status of the deceased. The long term goal of ths research project is to contribute to the literature on black homicide and to encourage consideration by policy makers as to how to increase the life expectancy and quality of life of black men in the United States. The present research, originally funded for two years beginning June 1, 1976, is intended to provide a profile of black men at risk of dying young. The men are located in Nashville, Tennessee, and range in age from 18 to 35. The study groups were selected on the theory that homicide victims and perpetrators are not greatly dissimilar (hence 150 convicted felons of homicide are included), and on the theory that, had circumstances been slightly different, assault victims who survive might indeed have died (hence 150 assault victims). A third comparison group of 200 subjects is being selected from a random sample of households. These 500 men are being administered questionnaires inquiring into their social origins and institutional contexts, and three psychological tests from which ratings are being derived. Central to the research is collaboration with a panel of local policy makers and behavioralists who will review findings of the research and guide the development of the intervention and policy proposals which emerge from the profile. The original grant underestimated the tremendous effort and resources required to locate and interview the designated research subjects and as a consequence data collection is behind schedule. Two years of additional funding are requested to make possible the preparation and analysis of these data, and the write-up of the profile and policy recommendations.